kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaidra
HEIGHT: 120 Meters WEIGHT: 90,000 tons GENDER: Male Appearnace: Kaidra is a draccion yet very bat-like bulky kaiju, his body and spine's color for the majority is black, while his armor plates and spikes are grey. The white of his eyes are black and his pupils are a glowing crimson red. When charging up his Hell Lament Beam, Kaidra's black spines heavily glow an eerie dark purple while dark surges course across their structures, signifying the build up of his Hell Matter. ''' '''COMBAT STYLE: MELEE PRIMARY ATTACKS: Claws Swipes, Headbutt Tackle, Shoulder Rams SECONDARY ATTACKS: Bone Hook Tail, Fists, Teeth PRIMARY WEAPON: Hell Lament SECONDARY WEAPON: Hell Has Fury, The Wall Energy Style: Core Molding (Rage Move: Void of Nothingness) ENERGY STYLE: FURY-Kaidra's power lies within his Hell Matter Core, and like a nuclear reactor, when fired up can produce massive outputs of energy. Kaidra must fight in order to keep his core charged and highly active. Should he stop fighting, or is out of reach of a fight, then his core will gradually power down, causing his energy to drain. RANGE COMBAT: Kaidra's Hell Lament is moderately powerful, to reach its full destructive potential, Hell Lament must be charged completely in order to achieve it. Charging will take a bit of time to accomplish such a feat. GRAPPLING: Kaidra is extremely heavy due to his armor, which benefits him for he cannot be lifted by average kaiju. However, while his armor does place a heavy damper upon his general speed, Kaidra makes up for it with his agile bone sharp tail. Hooking into his opponents chest before sending them flying back from a channeled discharging burst of Dark Matter. MELEE COMBAT: Kaidra bares two distinct styles of combat, each style offering a different type of attacks and abilities. PRIMAL HELL: Using Primal, Kaidra's melee combat attack focuses around Shoulder Rams, Headbutt Tackles, Heavy Claw Swipes, and Over Shoulder Tosses. When using Primal, Kaidra is much more physically offensive and wild, using slow but powerful brute-like attacks. This mode is generally used for dealing against opponents who are either equal, or much heavier/larger than Kaidra himself. STRIKER HELL: When using Striker, Kaidra's melee attacks are much more quick, but weakly average. He uses his Teeth, Fists, and Kicks. However, what generally makes this mode more distinct is that most of this mode's attacks revolve around the use of his agile Bone Hook Tail. Kaidra's Bone Hook Tail will be Kaidra's primary melee attack, but is an attack generally used for defense against faster and more agile opponents. OVERVIEW: Kaidra is a hellish prehistoric force that is driven by his instincts to survive, dominate, and to wipe out all opposing forms of existence in his conquest of retaking back the Hell on Earth that he once ruled millions of years ago. No matter the kind, human, kaiju, or alien, all who oppose will amount to ashes and be the grounding foundation of his new Hell. Kaidra primarily fights with two combat aspects, in his neutral aspect Kaidra exhibits heavy brute charging combat abilities. Although if necessary, Kaidra can switch into his second combat aspect in which he exhibits quicker striking combat abilities. All to which makes him an adaptable fortress while harassing the deadly power of Hell Matter. And when Hell laments, a world of ash will soon follow. ABILITY EXPLANATION: HELL LAMENT: A focused concentrated blast of Hell Matter, Kaidra's primary long range weapon in combat. VOID OF NOTHINGNESS: Kaidra's most potent and most powerful attack in his arsenal. Overloading his inner core of Hell Matter, Kaidra forcefully gather's every ounce of Hell Matter within his system, molding it into crimson black orb of raw power. Upon discharging the sphere, it will expand slightly larger in size before erupting into a black fiery dome that almost matches Kaidra's exact size. (This is Kaidra's rage move, well, if rage moves are still within the game.) HELL HAS FURY: Kaidra stomps upon the ground heavily, causing a pillar of lava to erupt from the ground, up from underneath the opponent. (This move can be dodged, although what makes this move a bit unique is that it can damage and bring up burrowing kaiju!) THE WALL: Kaidra engulfs his entire body in Hell Matter, increasing his defense and power attacks significantly, turning him into a living fortress of raw power for a limited amount of time. WEAKNESS: Kaidra's most potent attacks relies heavily upon Hell Matter, should the reserve be drained completely, then Kaidra will have a difficult time in combat, especially if it's against kaiju who can naturally restore their energy. Furthermore, Kaidra bares a weakness against ice or cold forces as it cools down his core rapidly. (UPDATED CKC Bio): Iwo Jima Island, an island that embodiment's historic scars, bloody wars, and dark memories. However, unknown to mankind, it also embodies the grim tomb of a prehistoric monstrosity. A destructive force of nature, one of deadly instincts and terrible power. A tyrant, a destroyer, a slaughtering machine of pure instinctive destruction. To the world, such a force would be crowned the nightmarish name, Kaidra. Secretly moving under the radar, a hidden organization with horrifying vengeful plans against Japan took aim on building a hidden nuclear base upon the island. Discovering through months of scouting, testings, and research that within the island resided a raw source of unknown radioactive properties. A type of nuclear property that bared elements that while could be theorized in having a connection with several elements of the periodic table, was mostly a new element in itself. The organization's scientist concluded that how such a property had came to be, was due to the intense levels of radiation released by multiple eruptions from the volcanic islands. However an unknown variable buried within the island with a large absorption field, absorbed the heated radiation from the island chains whenever one would erupt. Harvesting it and growing stronger from it until it changed into something entirely different. A radioactive property that potentially proved to be a much deadlier nuclear power than anything that mankind could create on their own. Such a promising possibility ordered the rush production in digging out the source to hasten faster. With scraps of the property from the island's irradiated soil, the radiation extracted produced a black color during multiple testings. Deeming the organization to call it "Hell Matter" as a worthy element title. Although while man remained focus upon its world endangering goal, from the outer void around the planet, the godly X-1 had made landfall upon earth. And as kaiju's dark foul presence spread the kaiju above the earth's surface were quick to take notice. However from the darkest depths of Iwo Jima, a slumbering Hell also instinctively took notice. From that moment, gradually the slumbering Hell's resurrection steadily began counted down. It's black heart beating lively with Hell Matter as the instinctive wrath of extinguishing the life of everything that infested his world blazed within its bones. After precise tracking, the finding of the direct location of the Hell Matter source was finally determined. In a short matter of hours the organization sent thousands of men to drill and blast down to the island's core, a decision that foolishly hasten the Hell's reawakening and unleashed the terrifying Kaidra out upon the unprepared world. However, Kaidra's resurrection did not go completely unnoticed, military forces from Japan were launched quickly in the effort of destroying the kaiju before it could wreck havoc anywhere else in the world. Unfortunately, such heroic efforts only drew a guide line for Kaidra straight to the country. His destined point of arrival: Tokyo. (Kaidra Charging his Void of Nothingness, his most potent and greatest attack within his arsenal. With the choice of going back with his original design, I will keep this concept as a part of the character. His facial spikes and shoulder spikes will glow crimson instead of blue to signify that he's overloading his Hell Matter Core to create his attack. With this concept, Kaidra's most powerful attacks will stand out on their own.) Upon landfall, Kaidra devastated Tokyo in a matter of hours, drowning the once beautiful land of hope in a sea of black flames. With Tokyo a blaze, Kaidra turned his focus upon the rest of the world, erupting out a haunting roar that gave challenge to man, kaiju, and all forms of life for the rule over earth. Darkly determined to take back the Hell on Earth he once ruled, even if it meant the extinction of every living thing upon the planet. Kaidra X Mothra.jpg Kaidra x garayann by ohmega18-d6fxpyh.jpg Kaidra Design.jpg Kaidra awakening by ohmega18-d6gib3j.jpg Kai.jpg|Kaidra's Official Design for CKC Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Black Kaiju Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant